


You Were Good To Me

by SUlBIAN



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, im crying as we speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUlBIAN/pseuds/SUlBIAN
Summary: A story that took place one winter.A story that took place one evening.That’s how the story went.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You Were Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope this also makes you cry cos I’ve been crying over my own damn fic at 2 in the morning
> 
> P.S listen to Kodaline’s Talk while reading this to amplify the angst

I was never good at expressing myself. You were always the one who talks for the both of us. 

I asked you one time if I bore you out and you just ruffled my hair and told me “ _I’m used to it by now. You’re quiet but not in a bad way_.” 

I didn’t have to say a single word and you’d already understand. Are you still listening to me until now?

_Hey Yuki, can you hear me?_

A year already passed but I still can’t forget about you. 

You and me don’t even have things in common. You were always the outgoing type and it made me scared. I was scared because you were always a couple of steps ahead of me. It felt like you were going to leave me behind. 

And you did leave me alone. 

I want to cry. I want to cry. I want to cry but I can’t. I can’t cry properly and it hurts so bad. It hurts so much I just want to scream. 

_I just want you back, Yuki._

Please tell me how I’m supposed to go on knowing you’re already gone?That you’re never going to come back?

No matter where I go, you’re still there. I still see you everywhere. 

I can’t even erase your scent that still lingers. 

You’re always in my head. 

You’ll always be in my head.

Just one more time. Please let me see you one last time. 

I couldn’t even say goodbye. I couldn’t fix it, it’s too late. 

You never listen to me when I tell you to stop kissing me in public. Youpretend you don’t hear me when I said you can’t hold my hand when mom’s around so why did you have to listen to me when I told you to die for me? 

I try and I try but I can’t forgive you. I can’t even forgive myself but I want to. I’m really trying to. 

**_I miss you._ **

I don’t know if there will ever come a time where it won’t hurt anymore talking about you but I’m slowly learning how to move forward. 

Trying to go back to a life without you is so hard when we’ve already been together for most of our lives.

_How do I forget about you, Yuki?_

I keep holding onto your memories because that’s the only thing I have left of you. 

I won’t allow those to fade along with you so I’m keeping you here. I’m keeping you right here within me.

I stop strumming the guitar strings and the song comes to an end. I try to catch my breath. My throat feels raw and sore. 

At first there was nothing but silence but then the crowd applauds and roars for an encore. 

I close my eyes from the blinding lights.

_Hey Yuki. Did my music reach you up there?_

A story that took place one winter. 

A story that took place one evening.

That’s how the story went. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not confident on how i portrayed Mafuyu’s grief but I would really like to hear your feedbacks on this!!


End file.
